


To Summon a Ghoul

by LittleSpider



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Band lore, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Post Meliora Era, Pre Prequelle Era, Prequelle Era, Summoning, ghost lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpider/pseuds/LittleSpider
Summary: On a cold Saturday night in Linköping from the bowls of Hell, a group of Ghouls are summoned by the uncertain new protege of Papa Nihil.One Ghoul, an Air Ghoulette begins to record her thoughts as she begins her new life as a member of the band Ghost.-------This is a trial chapter. It's something i'm not familiar with writing first person fiction in this style so depending on how people feel about it and if they can digest it easy, I will release more chapters.Please note that if this appears anywhere other than archive of our own, it is stolen.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 13





	1. Arrival

CHAPTER ONE

They have given us gifts.

To welcome us to this plane and I am grateful. My head was becoming thick with thoughts that I could not express.

Each of us was allowed to select something. And I selected this and a writing implement.

I am not afraid. But this place is very different to what I was led to believe.

It is colder than I was told.

And there is a lot more noise than I was led to believe.

And the flesh vessels of the human’s are so strange to behold that I still believe my summoning was a dream.

I looked forward to being here, and now I am not so sure. I am only glad that my sister came with me also.

I must try and remember everything now, before it fades.

I remember that a Quintessence Ghoul came to our realm and soon after, we were told to prepare by our elder for enlistment.

We entered the place of summoning.

There was a great pressure on my skin, my face, my eyes.

And a rush of cold air.

And then we were there.

Laying in sticky huddles in a room that stank of sweet-smelling spices and in front of a pale person with great black eyes.

It was only the reassuring hand of my sister that gave me comfort.

Not long after, I glanced up, away from the comforting gaze of my sister and to the person I had seen but he was being carried away, half-dragged by the Quintessence Ghoul I had seen.

Then others came. Dressed in dark robes they encouraged us too to dress as is custom on this plane. Still bearing the shame of being naked after so long and took us to another place where we were addressed by the Quintessence Ghoul some time later.

He explained to us that life would be different here, and that he adjusted, but in order to bring the gospel of Lucifer to the masses, we would have to adapt too or else risk being returned to our plane of existence with the stigma of banishment.

He then presented gifts to us from the Clergy as a gesture of good faith and told us to sleep as tomorrow, we would be expected to take part in lessons.

I selected this notebook and pen and knowing the humans cannot read Ghoulish as their eyes cannot understand it, I will keep it as a way of speaking how I feel without risking the wrath of the elders.

I have not forgotten what has happened to the Omega Ghoul.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After surviving her first night, our Air Ghoulette is introduced to her summoner, The Cardinal via a Ghoul who needs no introduction.

Last night we slept in a huddle in the middle of our chambers. The beds are cold and the fabric feels like air on my skin. The fire was lit but did nothing for comfort.

Finally, when I began to whimper as moon was lowering in the sky, my sister reached for me, and wrapping herself around me embraced me until I fell asleep.

The Quintessence Ghoul came in when the sun had risen fully and holding a bag full of what smelled like decaying flesh told us to eat it.

They seemed to be creatures that had been skinned, but the scent made me feel sick. These things had been dead for hours. Decay clung to their carcasses.

Turra told us to eat. Being the tallest, perhaps he was the most hungry and unfolding himself to reach for the slinkiest of the creatures, he tore off a limb and ate it. The Quintessence ghoul seemed happy and then looked to Matta who was the second largest of us.

Matta looked uncertain and looked to the smallest of us. A wiry Fire Ghoul I recognised called Dagg.

Dagg stood up to his full height and walked over to the Quintessence Ghoul. For a moment, I thought they would greet one another as if they recognised each other.

But instead, the Fire Ghoul stamped his left foot on the ground in a show of dominance and threw the bag against the wall before turning and yowling in protest.

I must admit, I flinched, and my sister came to cover me with her own body to protect me against the Fire Ghoul, clicking softly to indicate she would protect me. But the Ghoul was not angry at her or me.

Finally, the Fire Ghoul spoke.

“ _We have been ripped from our realm to eat the carrion like corvids!?”_ he declared. _“Are we no more than vermin!?”_

The Quintessence Ghoul spoke in a low, human accented tone. A sign of his life in this realm no doubt.

“ _You will eat it to survive. And if you prove your worth you will have freshly killed or living food.”_

“ _More of these creatures that dwell in the dregs of this forsaken plane?”_ snarled the Fire Ghoul. _“You mean to say that we have been enticed here by false promises of glory just to consume the very parasites of this plane??”_

“… _It is an honour to be here.”_ Replied the quieter of the Ghouls that were present, a Ghoul I did not recognise at all.

“ _That is pure shit, Pluva. Where is the honour? Left to freeze in a stone room, fed scraps that the humankind would not touch? And this traitor as an intermediary?!”_

The Quintessence Ghoul’s eyes glowed purple and a mist appeared through the eyeholes of the mask that he wore. Polished chrome and barely worn in.

“ _Do not test me, Fire Ghoul…”_ he replied. _“…unless of course you wish to remain an insignificant elemental for the rest of eternity.”_

I must have been afraid because my sister spoke, she held her head high, her tail wrapped around mine for comfort.

“… _What is your name, Quintessence Ghoul? What do we call you? I do not know your name.”_

The Ghoul looked to her, his gaze levelled on her.

“… _they call me Aether. It means ‘Ether’.”_

My sister nodded.

“… _My name is Caela, my sister is named Aera…”_

“Air Ghouls…” Aether replied, nodding. _“…You’re a water Ghoul…”_ he replied to the one named Pluva.

The tallest of us, Turra spoke.

“… _I am Turra. Earth Ghoul. He is named Matta…he is a mutable.”_

Aether looked to Matta.

“… _Mutable?”_

Matta nodded, scratching awkwardly at his elbow.

The Aether Ghoul grinned. Showing several sharp, white teeth.

“… _this is going to be a hell of a line up…”_

Dagg stared at my sister for daring to speak up.

“ _Look. I can promise you, that this isn’t as bad as it seems.”_ Aether continued, walking around the huddle of us. _“It looks shit. But they need to get used to you. They don’t understand what you’re saying yet, which is why you need to learn their language. Believe me, hearing them speak ours is bad.”_

He walked to the window and gestured.

“… _Out there, is a whole world you have never even seen. And this is your chance to be out in it. It’s not like being free. But its as close as you can get to being free. You can eat, you can drink, you can talk to people. You can engage with them. You will be applauded for good work. Rewarded for it. But if you fail, you will be sent back. And you don’t want that.”_

I looked up at my sister.

I had always shown interest in the earthly plane. And she knew it.

“… _Just do me a favour, yeah?”_ asked Aether. _“Eat. And when you’re ready, I’ll introduce you to the Cardinal.”_

“ _Who is that?”_ Asked Matta.

Aether turned at the door, his eyes flicking over us.

“… _He’s the man who summoned you. You’re bound to him.”_

*

  
  


We ate in silence. The food was not bad if you could get over the initial taste of decaying flesh and clotted blood. Even Dagg tore a few pieces off a bone and ate it begrudgingly. Chewing loudly and messily to show how irritated he was.

We looked at one another in curiosity. Outside of sleeping besides one another we did not actually know each other very well. Only knowing one another from occasional festivals or from tales carried between nomadic mutables who travelled between the various regions.

As we ate, we spoke to one another. My sister speaking on my behalf, of course.

The tallest, the Earth ghoul, Turra was a worker of clay before he was summoned forth. He made clay pots, bowls, dishes, and plates. And cups. Matta, being a Mutable was a travelling trader. Dagg was a warrior for his tribe and Pluva was a scribe.

My sister explained how she was a singer of songs, something like a Shaman but without the rituals. And I was a healer…though of course, all of that was now beyond us.

It was well known that those who were summoned were to serve as musicians for the Church.

Ghouls could learn instruments related to their element quicker than any human, and their supernatural abilities and manner enthralled the crowds.

Returned Ghouls, Ghouls who returned from this plane upon retirement were treated like victors upon arrival back in their tribe, and they had told of the glory of it. Though, I did not understand the difference between how they were, and how those who were sent back in shame.  
  
Both had fulfilled their duty, except one was celebrated and one was reviled.

It was not long after we had began to gnaw at the bones that Aether re-entered, flanked by two humans who smelled of the same spice as used at our summoning.

“… _The Cardinal wishes to see you.”_ He explained. _“…stand up?”_

We all got to our feet, Turra wiped his mouth on his sleeve as Matta ran a hand through his hair.

As the door was opened, a short, very pale looking human with large black eyes like a skull and lots of hair all over his face and head came in, he wore long robes in black and had a sparkling pendant on his chest.

His hands were gloved, and he wore a strange hat on his head which reminded me of horns and wings.

As he got closer, I realised his eyes were not black, but instead were marked with paint and his one eye was white, as though he had been marked by the Lord himself.

I squeezed closer to my sister who squeezed my hand tightly. Reassuring me that it was to be alright

But to my surprise, the man who they called the Cardinal made a soft noise which sounded like: 'Welcome' in our tongue.

I could see the Aether ghoul's eyes flitter closed briefly as he did that.

The Cardinal began to speak in the earthly tongue, Aether translated what the Cardinal was saying:

_"I am here, as both leader and servant of this Ministry to which your master is the central figure. I have dedicated my life, in its entirety to his word, and to further his teachings...and in the infinite wisdom of Papa Nihil, Supreme head of this church, priest of Satan, he has appointed me his stand in successor until further notice...and has bidden that I further the spread of his teachings with the assistance of Ghoul musicians. You are those musicians."_

He paused as Aether caught up, his eyes on the Ghoul. He looked awkwardly us all and then continued, bending at the hip a little as he did so, his peculiar slim limbs gesturing.

_"...You will be required to learn the language of this Ministry, learn to assume human glamour, wear clothing, bear masks which will help you with your glamouring, and most important of all, to play instruments and to sing."_

I looked at my sister as I heard the rest of what he had to say and then looked uneasy. 

I had never sung, but my sister had.

_"...Today, you will be shown to your new living quarters, introduced to the way of the world as we live it, and later on this evening, you will sleep in beds for the first time.”_

Dagg looked to the Cardinal and then to Aether.

"... _Ask him if the masks bind us in power.”_

Aether looked to the Cardinal before clearing his throat and speaking in a voice that sounded awful coming from a Ghoul's lips, asked.

The Cardinal's face was impassive, but he did not seem angry. Instead, he spoke calmly and reassuringly as Aether looked to them.

_"...They do not. You may remove them provided your glamour is maintained."_ Aether replied. _“…Like mine.”_

Dagg snorted and looked to us.

“… _silver shackles are still shackles. I will be bound to no man in power.”_

The Cardinal looked to Aether and said something but the Ghoul turned to him and gently taking his elbow whispered in his ear to which the Cardinal nodded and looked to Dagg before speaking again, moving closer and opening his arms in a friendly looking way as Aether began to translate.

“… _He said that he has no desire to shackle you, unless it with your consent.”_ Aether replied breezily.

Dagg stared at the Cardinal, affronted by the familiarity before stomping his left foot.

Aether put his arm in front of the Cardinal and began to speak again to him, encouraging him to step back.

It seemed the Cardinal had never really been around Ghouls before.

The Cardinal nodded before continuing.

“ _He will be in his office.” Began Aether. “…Should you have any questions, he will be available for you. He wishes to have input in your development.”_

“… _What if we cannot play these instruments?”_ asked Matta. _“What if it’s not possible?”_

Aether looked to the Cardinal, then explained before the Cardinal made some reassuring sounding response.

“… _He said that you are Ghouls, and that you were selected for your affinity with music and Satan. It will not be a concern.”_

I must have whimpered because the Cardinal looked to me, and smiled hesitantly, then to my Sister before speaking again.

“… _He says we have never had ‘Ghoulettes’ before. He excited to see your potential.”_

This did not frighten me. Perhaps it was the lack of assertiveness, perhaps it was the way he moved, the way he looked to us. Perhaps it was that I was not aware of any danger.

But my sister held me close against her as we all drew closer together in a huddle.

The Cardinal spoke again before heading out, the two men flanking him as he did.

“ _The Cardinal wishes you all a good day.”_

He then left after the Cardinal; the door being closed behind them.

Dagg looked to the door and scampered up to the door, his eyes moving around the keyhole.

“… _I cannot see, but it is unlocked. We should escape.”_

“ _And go where?”_ asked Pluva. _“Where can we go? We will die if we go out there. The humans will kill us.”_

“ _And we will feast on them.”_ Dagg responded. _“I hunger for fresh flesh.”_

“ _You must ache for being sent to hell in disgrace. Do you hate your tribe so much?”_ asked Turra.

“ _You speak to me as though we are friends and yet I do not hold you as friend, Turra.”_ Snarled Dagg.

My sister sighed.

“… _Come_ ,” she said to me. “We are here now, we may as well get used to this place…”

I took her hand and made to follow her to the bowl in the corner.

“ _Does she not speak?”_

I paused, and looked to my sister who also stopped and turned their face towards the Ghoul who had spoke. Pluva.

“… _Why is it of interest to you, Water Ghoul?”_

Pluva looked downwards, not wishing to cause offence.

“ _I ask only that I have not yet heard her speak.”_

My sister wrapped her arm around me and propelled me to the bowl.

We tried to make the water come, but without a lever, we could not pump it into the bowl. Instead, my sister took my face and began to lick at my cheeks and lips to clean me up. Grooming me like how she did when we were kits.

I gave her a faint smile as she did this and soon after I began to groom her too. Making sure we looked clean enough to be presented to other humans.

She whispered to me as I cleaned around her ears.

“… _Don’t listen to them. You don’t have anything to prove to them.”_ She replied.

I nodded and carried on grooming her.

We sat around languidly for a while. I tried to lay on one of the beds but found them too cold to be comfortable. I sat near the fireplace, but the heat was not nearly as much as I would desire. Finally I gave up, and looked through the window instead.

I had seen it before.

Like the paintings on the cave in the Earth quarter. Trees of green. Grass. Flowers. I recognised them, but never believed for a moment they would ever be so close.

I wanted one. For myself.

Something caught my eye. A whiteness in so much grey. Like a statue that moved awkwardly. As though it had only just been taught how to walk on its stone legs. And by its side. Two very small humans with long hair. One dragged a hunk of metal behind them.

They looked...old.

Ancient.

The door opened and I looked to see Aether and a number of others. All dressed in black robes with their heads covered but their faces with beautiful paint. They each carried a long thin strap.

“... _The Cardinal requests you attempt to dress.”_ Aether replied. _“...These are 'Sisters of Sin'. They serve the Clergy here. They will measure you. They may touch you. Please don't resist them. They will make you comfortable.”_

To my surprise, Dagg strutted forwards toward one of the 'Sisters' and immediately dropped his robe.

“ _...Let them marvel at what a Ghoul has to offer...”_

The Sister glanced down at the Fire Ghoul's anatomy and giggled before getting to work with whatever the strap was.

Aether smiled and looked to my Sister and I.

“ _...Trust me, the clothes are comfortable once you become used to them...”_

I was not so sure, but anything warmer than the robes we wore now would have been better.

So I conceded defeat and allowed them to wrap the cold strap around me.

It took a little while. The Sister it seemed, as I expected was a woman of the holy order, and judging by the way she looked at me, she had never seen a ghoul before. At least not one that was naked.

My curiosity got the better of me when I touched her hair, curly as it peeped from the cloth on her head and when she did not pull away from me, I gently tugged on it. Amazed at how it bounced back without a single qualm.

I smiled for the first time since I had been chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support so far.


	3. Imperator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Ghouls further acclimatise to life in the human realm, our Ghoulette finds her voice at last

Our lessons for the rest of the day were mainly learning about our new environment. We were told to defecate into a shiny stone vase and then to press a button and water flushed it away. And then to wash our hands in another shiny stone vase using something they called 'Tapss' by twisting a metal disk until the water flowed.

It was cold.

Everything here is cold.

Dagg point blank refuses to urinate into the stone vase and has insisted on being allowed to access the garden area to do so.

Aether explained this was not possible and when Dagg challenged him, Aether said quite bluntly he should learn to enjoy pissing himself then.

I had to smile at that. Aether seems to have such a way with words.

Pluva, being a water Ghoul was quite taken with the tapss and spent a lot of time allowing the clean, although very cold water to wash over his skin. So much so that much of it ended up on the floor.

We were also given new clothing to wear. Human clothing which seems to fit us. We were allowed to select from a vast variety and each one was given a name.

'Skrt', 'Shrt', 'Shu', 'Brah'.

They all sound so strange.

I am wearing a 'Sweetar' and 'Pantts' They are close fitting, which is comforting in a way. But, it somehow feels as though I am trying to be something I am not.

The sweetar is warm. Soft. The fabric can be brushed like hair, but tighter knit than a plait, and rubbing my cheek against it makes me purr.

My sister chuckled when I started purring and asked if her 'Skrt' looked good. But I cannot figure out how to fit the brah to my horns.

Dagg has decided to wear just a shrt. And is letting his genitalia flap around as though they were the first grapes on the vine.

Turra has taken to layering his clothes and resembles a Golem.

I was washing my face again, admittedly to get rid of the scent of blood that was decaying in my hair now when a stern looking human came in, unannounced. I could tell she was female by the scent of her.

She had long silver hair, weathered features, and carried herself with enormous importance.

The Cardinal was hot behind her speaking rapidly. Without Aether, there was nobody to translate.

Her eyes moved over all of us, as the Cardinal spoke rapidly in the background.

I felt afraid of this person.

Even Dagg, was cautious to approach her.

The woman turned to the Cardinal and gesturing at us made some remarks, which I assume were about the way we looked and her sharp tones indicated she was not angry, but not happy.

Her eyes met Dagg and his genitals and she raised an eyebrow before gesturing to the Fire Ghoul and speaking quietly to the Cardinal.

The Cardinal glanced in the Ghouls direction and looking startled said in a very poor Ghoulish.

“ _Away! Away!”_

Dagg stuck out a pink pointed tongue and walked away in a strop. Affronted by the way he was spoken to.

The older woman seemed to be addressed by the word 'Seestor' as the Cardinal used it frequently and he followed her closely as she walked around. Perhaps he was bound to her, the way we were bound to him.

Perhaps she was truly in charge.

She examined Turra, who was stood awkwardly in the many layers, and then to Pluva who was still damp with water he'd been playing in finally moving to my sister and I.

She placed her hand just under my chin, and raised it, admiring my face.

I felt so...material.

She wore a strongly scented, sweet scent that lingered on her hands. No smell of dirt nor filth on her and her hands were soft...but cold.

My Sister's tail whipped threateningly but the woman smiled and nodded before turning to the Cardinal and speaking softly.

The Cardinal mirrored the smile, nodding enthusiastically and gesturing to me and my sister again.

Whatever they were discussing, they were happy with us for some reason.

Finally, she let go of my chin and walked out of the room, the Cardinal hot on her heels.

I looked to my Sister who wrapped her arms around me and touched my chin, sniffing at me to try and catch the scent of the woman.

“ _Put on some thing, for the sake of the Lord.”_ muttered Pluva. _“If you insist on making things even more difficult at least do it with some sort of modesty.”_

“ _I agree.”_ Said my Sister. _“I have seen more impressive danglings on Stalactites.”_

Dagg stalked off to the corner to groom himself as Turra and Matta laughed.

  
  


*

That evening, Aether came back to show us how to dress for bed. He presented us with soft dresses made of fleece saying that they were warm to sleep in until we acclimatised. The boys were offered something similar but with 'pantz'. Dagg begrudgingly took them and pulled them on before sitting on his bed, arms folded.

Aether explained we slept under the sheets for warmth, and soon the heat from our bodies would warm the sheets and we would be comfortable. Of course, this is how we slept in the pit too, but somehow everything here felt more artificial. Like a prop of sorts to how it was back home.

I watched Aether as he made a show of fluffing the 'pillohs' to amuse us and then explained how in the morning we would be shown the 'sha-wuhs' and baths so we could clean more efficiently and less messily.

I was feeling more and more uncertain about this place, the humans I had seen, and decided that I was going to ask Aether something.

Speaking for the first time on this plane was something I had not yet done out aloud and so I approached him.

“ _Aether...”_

He looked up at me and made a mock surprise.

“ _She speaks!”_

I frowned at him after which he smiled, showing a row of unnaturally white teeth even by ghoulish standards.

“ _The woman today. The woman who came to me. Who is she?”_

“ _You mean the women who came and got your measurements?”_ he asked, leaning on his crossed legs.

“ _No. The woman who smells of flowers. The woman with the grey hair.”_

Aether's face was not readable beyond the mask he wore, but the silence was evident. He had not expected me to know her.

“ _She came here, did she?”_

“ _Yes.”_ I nodded. _“Who is she?”_

Aether looked around to see who was paying us any attention. My sister was sitting with the pilloh in her lap, looking intently.

“ _She's Sister Imperator. She's sort of the head of the Ministry. The Cardinal is kind of training for that position.”_

“ _I am to show deference to her?”_

“ _To all of them_ , Pehtahl.”

“...Pehtahl?” I asked, tilting my head.

Aether laughed and smiled.

“ _Oh! Sorry, yeah, you know a flower? You know the petals on it? Well, that's what we call them up here._ Pehtahls _. It's like, something nice to call someone.”_

My tail twitched in curiosity.

“ _So you are calling me nice things?”_ I asked, I looked over to Dagg. “ _Call him something_.”

“Wahnkerr.”

“ _What does that mean?”_

“It means he's a dickhead.” He replied. “... _Go on,_ Pehtal _, before your sister kills me.”_

It wasn't long after that we all retired to our individual beds, but it still felt far too cold for me. I lay there, shivering and looking to the waning moon and the mist that hung around it. So remote and far away and how I longed for the familiar warm stone floors of home.

I rolled over and tried to see if my sister was awake but I could not see the glisten in her eyes that told me she was thinking too.

I wondered if it was ever going to get better, and if one day, we would be as acclimatised as Aether said we would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support


	4. Bite thy tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghouls receive their gift of the human tongue, and Dagg pushes Aether too far.

Chapter 4

The next morning, we were greeted with Aether entering with a pair of women in grey. Novices, I was told later on, holding metal pots and sticks with cloth.

I sat up, looking toward my Sister who was pushing her face into the Pilloh and trying to remain asleep. I smiled faintly and stretched.

“ _Sleep well?”_ Aether asked, getting the sheet off of Dagg and inspecting his bed.

Dagg, was sporting an erection.

“... _Wow.”_ Aether said, in something of an unimpressed, breezy tone, dropping Dagg's sheet.

Dagg ran his hand up and down his engorged length a few times brazenly, daring Aether to comment.

“ _Good time to begin your language lessons.”_ he replied pointing to Dagg's swollen member. “ _That is_ 'Pah-thet-ick'.”

“ _Is that what an erection is called?”_ Asked my Sister, rubbing her eye.

Aether shook his head and sighed.

“ _Come on, I'll show you to where you're gonna get clean._ _They're called_ 'Bah-th-Rew'ms.”

*

The Bathrooms were largely made of stone. Polished stone and marble with the scent of water hanging thickly in the air. Perhaps the warmest room I had been in yet.

“You have to undress, and then using these 'tapsss' _on_ _the wall...”_

“Tapsss?”

“ _Yeah, look, like this.”_ Aether indicated, turning the tapsss.

At once clear, warm water sprayed out of the metal disk on the wall.

Pluva at once dropped his pantss and ran under the warm, rubbing it all over his body eagerly.

“ _That's it '_ Mayte'!” he nodded. _“That's good! Come on everyone, it's nice.”_

The process was called 'showering' and the water was clean, tasted wonderful, and was so warm that I never wanted to leave.

Aether remained, as women in black came and left more cloth and eventually, when we had enjoyed the water to our fullest, we were offered these 'Ta-ow-els' to remove the excess.

Dagg got out of the stream of water and grunting, the water turned to steam on his body almost immediately as he strutted around, flicking the excess water from his tail.

I took the towel and wrapped it around my body, absorbing the water and patting the scales on my skin.

“ _This morning you are to receive the human tongue, followed by listening to music by their unholinesses the departed sons of Nihil...”_

“ _They are dead?”_ asked Turra, his eyes wincing.

“ _Yes_.” Aether replied bluntly.

Turra nodded, staring at his large feet on the tiled floor of the Bathroom.

The air was thick. Heavy. More than just the steam in the air.

I felt it so tangibly that I could feel it fluttering in my chest.

My Sister ran her hand over my shoulder and gestured to the clothing that had been set out for us.

We changed into our clothing in silence and placed the towels into the 'hamm-purr' before filing out behind Aether quietly. Dagg walked behind Aether, setting the pace for the rest of us.

It was evident he was attempting to be the Alpha of our group, and I was not content at this.

Fire Ghouls, by reputation were aggressive , dominant and rash. Not ideal to be travelling with.

I wondered how the Cardinal would view this bravado.

He seemed timid, awkward. Uncertain.

I was broken from my thoughts by being led into a room with many chairs.

This was where we would receive the human tongue.

Generally, Ghouls who travelled to this realm picked up the human tongue rapidly, but it was considered to be a blessing of Satan to be able to pick up the language swiftly.

Ghouls who returned spoke human language but never revealed how they learned. I wondered what it would involve.

A ritual?

A sacrifice?

Some form of physical modification to my own vocal chords?

But I was shocked to see that in the room, was a dining room. Large, and polished. Almost completely different to what we had seen so far.

Instead of stone it was largely wood this time.

Tables, polished, laid with cutlery, cloth decorations. Windows that were large, and decorated with arcane imagery in coloured glass.

Crockery with large silver dishes, one for each of us.

No books. No scripts. No scrolls. No teachers. Just the scent of meat.

Fresh meat.

Aether gestured for us to sit at the chairs, that were padded in red velvet at the arms and seat.

It was perhaps the most decadent thing I had ever seen, with the exception of the garb that the former Ghouls had brought home, with their intricately stitched patches.

As we took our places, Aether smiled at us with a knowing smirk on his lips.

Perhaps he knew we were to eat happily for the first time. Perhaps he was remembering the first time that he ate his first true meal on this plane.

Dagg was sniffing at the plate expectantly, my sister looked to me wondering what was going on here with the metal dishes.

Moving forwards, the men who had lined the room, all wearing the same silver icon around their necks took the silver from the crockery to reveal a lump of red, bleeding flesh presented on a bed of greenery.

Still warm...

It smelled, delicious. Plump and delicious.

Fresh...the blood hadn't even congealed. The saliva coating it still glistening.

“ _Tuck in...”_ Aether grinned.

Within moments, the bloody flesh had been devoured by each of us. Sliding down our throats, coating our maws with slick blood. Much better than what we had eaten last night.

For some reason, when it reached my chest, it somehow felt as though it had got lodged. Stuck.

I touched the base of my neck, and swallowed hard, feeling the last of the meat slide uncomfortably down the base of my throat. I cleared my throat as I saw a few of the others reaching for the pewter jugs that were available.

Aether stood up from his seated position on the other table.

“...You're probably wondering what that was. Well, that was the enchanted tongue of a human. Recently harvested...hence the taste. And probably why it didn't go down nicely. Your vocal chords have now been enchanted so speak the human tongue...”

“What!?” Dagg exclaimed, standing, his chair clattering over onto its back.

Except...He didn't say that at all.

He said something I understood...but it sounded...strange.

Turra whispered into his hand, and looked to to Aether. “...what's wrong with my voice...?”

“Nothing.” Aether replied, but this time...it was in human tongue, and I understood.

“What have you done to my voice!” Dagg snarled.

The men who had been serving excused themselves as Aether swung himself from his seated position on the dining table opposite.

“It's alright...You can understand it too. The Enchantment extends to your mind, so you can understand.” Aether reassured.

I touched my own lips, red with blood and looked to my sister who was whispering quietly behind her hand, hearing herself speak the language.

Matta laughed.

“Lord below, it's true! Listen to my voice!”

Dagg snarled and threw his plate across the room and scratched at his tongue.

“ _BASTARD_. YOU _LIED_ TO ME _YOU HUMAN_ LOVING SCUM!” Dagg growled in a mix of human and Ghoul tongue.

He flung himself across the table, sending the plate crashing to the floor to lunge at Aether but as he did Aether stamped his left foot down with such force that the wooden floor exhaled dust, the fire in the fireplace dampened down, and the window panes rattled.

Dagg stood down, his tail flicking in submission as the Aether Ghoul flexed his abilities.

“...enough.” Aether said quietly. His eyes glowing purple. “...I am not your superior, I am your fucking guide to this realm and if I find any of you lacking, I will fucking call you out on it.”

Dagg snarled, but didn't press any further.

“...Thank you.” Turra said quietly.

Aether looked to the taller Earth Ghoul.

“...Thank you for giving us...a voice, even before...we could speak...” he murmured, getting used to the sound of his voice.

Aether nodded, and walked back over to us, calming now that Dagg had backed down.

“...You can switch between tongues by thinking of each one. I found picking a word in each, easier. I chose ' _Basin_ ' in Ghoul tongue and 'lightbulb' in Human tongue...”

“Lightbulb?” Matta repeated. “What's that?”

“...Its like a little glowing bulb, They pass electricity through a wire and it makes the bulb gl--”

I had no idea what he was talking about and judging by the others faces neither did they.

“...You know what? This can wait. Lets grab some lunch, some proper lunch and we can talk about it more...” He jerked his head trying to encourage them to follow him. He looked to Dagg.

“Come on face-ache...”

  
  


*

The food served at lunch was not as delicious as the human tongue we had eaten. It was a selection of various meats, fruits, and other things I wasn't sure on.

We followed Aether's lead. He piled the food he desired on the plate each time explaining what it was.

Chicken legs. Meat. Cooked.

Pasta. Some sort of dish made of other things, eaten with a thick sauce.

Nuts. Hard on the outside, softer once you break the shell.

Bread. Softer than I expected.

Grapes. Sweet and flavourful.

Apples. Hard on the outside. Softer on the inside.

I liked the sweet things very much. Somehow more tasty than anything I could remember back home, and I felt uneasy about that.

So ready to move on...

As I chewed on the strawberry, my eyes met Dagg's who had eaten much of the chicken despite being so very much against the food a few days ago...

Perhaps the tongue we consumed also gave us human palates.

Aether wiped his face on the cloth at the side of his plate and belched before leaning back.

“...Don't overstuff yourself. They feed us three times a day. And on full moons at midnight.”

Matta was using his fingers to pick up the mushy meaty stuff and suck it from them. Dagg was using the blade presented to us with the trident to stab at the worn table. Clearly still very angry at being misled.

My Sister was taking the long, now cold strands of 'Spaghetti' and was dangling them into her mouth.

I gave a faint smile, enjoying watching her have fun. All she had done since she got here, since we had both got here, was worry about me.

Protect me.

Watch over me.

Perhaps here, things were different. Perhaps here, she was no longer my 'mother' as she had been before, below.

Aether was picking at his teeth with a small stick and gestured to Pluva.

“...We need to sort your Human names out. They can't speak Ghoulish, the fans.”

“Fans?” asked my sister, the spaghetti left in limbo between her lips and fingers.

“Fans, you know? People who like you. Who come to the gigs, scream and shout and sing along.”

Dagg stopped stabbing at the table in front of him.

“People who come to gigs to scream and shout and sing for us?”

Aether nodded.

“Yeah. Like, they mostly come for the Cardinal, but after a few gigs, people get used to you, and your performance, and they start to sort of cheer for you and stuff.”

Dagg was obviously interested. His tail uncurled and swayed.

“So they come and watch you play and cheer for you.” Dagg confirmed. “So they come for you?”

My lips parted as I realised that this was the way to appeal to Dagg. His sense of Vanity.

Warriors, were always highly decorated and adored back home. Painted with dyes, groomed, and females would fight for the right to mate with them.

I imagine that Dagg's conscription to the Ministry came as a blow to his lifestyle.

“Yeah, that appeal to you?” Aether asked, sipping from his cup.

“It may do...” Dagg replied, though the tip of his tail twitched thoughtfully.

“So...” Aether began, putting the still steaming mug down. “What were your names below? Usually, names are chosen based on what our names meant below. I was a Quintessence ghoul, so I got the name Aether...”

I was unsure, and I think the others were too.

Aether sighed, and leaned forwards.

“Think of your name. The name you were given below. Think of people calling you it. And then say it, thinking about your favourite word in human tongue...”

Pluva was first.

“Rain.”

Aether grinned.

“Rain. I like that.”

Pluva, or...Rain, smiled somewhat shyly and nodded. Like a child being spoken to by a hero.

“You...what about you?” he asked, looking at Turra.

“...Earth.” he mumbled uncertainly.

Aether clicked his tongue. “No...that won't do.” He tilted his head and smirked. “...Mountain. You're a tall Earth Ghoul. So...Mountain.”

Mountain, tilted his head.

“Is it a good word?”

Aether nodded. “Yes mate.”

Mountain smiled and nodded.

“Alright.”

He looked to Dagg.

“...What about you, smiler?”

“Smiler?”

Aether rolled his eyes.

“Never mind. What is your name?”

“...Dagg.”

“Dagg? Like, Dagger?” Aether confirmed.

“No. Dagg.”

Aether scratched his sideburns thoughtfully, then ran his hand through his hair.

“...Dunno what Dagg means. I'll ask one of the sisters, they speak better human than us.”

Matta spoke next.

“...Mutable.”

“Need something slicker than that, pal. They're not gonna shout that over the stage at you every time they want you. Let me talk to the Sisters.”

He then looked to my sister and I.

“Go on...what do you guys get?”

I looked to my sister.

We both nodded and counting to three together, just as we always had when we spoke out aloud at home...

_One...two...three._

“Cloud.”

Both of us had selected the same word.

“...Well, you both can't be cloud. That doesn't make sense. We gotta pick names for you both. Let me do some research eh?”

All but four of us had names now. Rain and Mountain, as we would now call them seemed rather proud of themselves.

“...Aether?” asked Rain. “...Are we allowed to read?”

“Yeah. The enchantment extends to your reading abilities too. So provided you learned to read in the pit, you can read up here. If you didn't learn, might need to go to some classes...”

Rain was a scribe when he was below so it made sense he wanted to read and write here.

Aether gestured to us.

“If you're done eating, come on. We've got a history class and music next...and I'll try and figure out what to call you four...”

**Author's Note:**

> Please kindly review, I would like to provide more if it's enjoyable.


End file.
